


Equivocaciones

by begok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: - Alec, stop!- This is my family. If you had told me about the yin fen, none of this would have happened.- I didn't know.- You knew enough. We're leaving.





	Equivocaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x09

Empieza a caminar sin rumbo fijo, incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas a lo que le ha dicho su hermana. Izzy tiene razón, debió haberse dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien, pero de ahí a reprocharle que no haya estado a su lado y que Raphael, _por el ángel, ¡Raphael!_ , le ha salvado la vida...

En ese momento se da cuenta de que sólo hay un lugar al que le apetezca ir, pero duda que sea bien recibido cuando llegue. Ha sido muy duro con Magnus, le ha echado en cara cosas que no eran culpa suya y luego está lo que ha ocurrido en casa de ese vampiro… Si Magnus no le perdona nunca no podrá culparle. _Aunque espero que me perdone._

No es consciente del camino que toman sus pies hasta que se encuentra frente al edificio de Magnus. Suspira antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, castigándose de esa manera por haber sido un imbécil. Cuando llega al último piso, el corazón le late a toda velocidad y no tiene nada que ver con el esfuerzo y sí mucho con el miedo al rechazo.

Llama a la puerta y espera, pero no hay respuesta. Sabe que Magnus siempre deja la puerta abierta, pero no se siente con fuerzas de abrirla si el brujo no le da permiso, así que vuelve a llamar, con el mismo resultado. Entonces se le ocurre que tal vez aún no haya llegado, al fin y al cabo cuando salió de casa de Raphael, Magnus seguía allí y si no ha usado un portal puede que aún esté de camino. Así que se sienta en el último peldaño, dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario.

No sabe muy bien cuánto tiempo lleva en esa escalera, pero hace ya algunos minutos que empezó a desesperarse, pensando que Magnus sí está en el loft pero está tan enfadado que se niega a abrirle. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren y el brujo emerge con toda su extravagante vestimenta en el rellano, a Alec se le encoje el corazón. El brujo percibe su presencia inmediatamente y se gira para mirarle, sus ojos un océano inexpresivo que hace que el cazador de sombras se ponga aún más nervioso.

  * ¿Qué haces aquí? -esperaba escuchar enfado en su voz, pero no hay ningún tipo de sentimiento en sus palabras y eso le asusta aún más.
  * Magnus… -se pone en pie y da un paso hacia el brujo, no atreviéndose demasiado a acercarse más-. Ya sabes que no soy bueno con esto de las disculpas… pero lo siento -Magnus no responde, se queda frente a él, callado, como invitándole a continuar, así que lo hace-. Sé que nunca me hubieras ocultado eso si llegas a intuir hasta qué punto estaba afectada Izzy.
  * Jamás haría nada que perjudicara a _tu_ familia, Alec.



Se le hace un nudo en la garganta al escuchar cómo Magnus pronuncia ese _tu_ , así que traga saliva y da otro paso hacia Magnus.

  * Sabes lo importante que es para mí -Magnus asiente, pero su gesto sigue siendo duro y su mirada fría.
  * Lo sé. Tu familia es muy importante. Yo soy solo un brujo.



La forma en la que Magnus habla, lo que esconden detrás esas palabras erizan la piel de Alec, que se estremece mientras da un paso más y se coloca frente a Magnus.

  * Nunca he dicho eso, Magnus. Porque no eres solo un brujo. Cuando dije lo de mi familia…
  * No es lo que dijiste, Alec le interrumpe Magnus. Es _cómo_ lo dijiste.



Las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban de que Magnus le perdonara empiezan a desvanecerse demasiado deprisa. Da un paso más, hasta que está tan cerca del brujo que puede sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo a través de la ropa.

  * Eres tan importante como ellos, Magnus.



Le ve negar con la cabeza, agachando la mirada y es incapaz de descifrar su rostro, no puede ver si las palabras han tenido el resultado esperado o va a echarle de allí sin miramientos. Después de unos eternos segundos en silencio, Alec entiende que no va a conseguir que le perdone, no al menos esa noche, y da un paso atrás, dispuesto a volver al Instituto.

  * Sólo quería que supieras que lo siento.



Esta vez Magnus asiente y levanta levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver una infinita tristeza en sus ojos y Alec siente cómo se le rompe algo dentro.

  * ¿Puedo llamarte algún día y…?
  * Yo te llamaré, Alec. Ahora mismo no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea… -no termina la frase, pero el nefilim entiende el significado y lo que se hubiera roto en su interior vuelve a romperse en infinitos pequeños trozos.



_Que sigamos viéndonos._ Acaba la frase inconclusa de Magnus mentalmente y da media vuelta para irse tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permiten, aspirando el frío aire de la noche de Nueva York mientras camina a grandes zancadas de regreso al Instituto.

 

****************************** 

 

Tumbado sobre la cama, aún con la ropa puesta y sin ninguna esperanza de dormir esa noche, Alec no deja de pensar en lo mucho que se ha torcido un día que prometía ser maravilloso. Ha descubierto que su hermana pequeña, a la que debía proteger, es una adicta al Yin Fen y está enganchada de algún modo a Raphael, encima Izzy le ha rechazado. Y para acabar, ha acusado a Magnus de cosas de las que no puede culparle y le ha ofendido hasta tal punto que duda que su relación vaya a continuar. Por no hablar de que su relación con Jace no atraviesa su mejor momento, no puede culpar a su parabatai, pero no deja de dolerle que le ocultara cosas, especialmente con la situación a la que se están enfrentando.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, un poco frustrado porque se está dando cuenta de que está perdiendo a todas las personas que realmente le importan y, aunque en algunos casos la culpa no es suya, podría haber actuado de otra forma o haberse dado cuenta antes de que algo no iba bien.

Escucha ruido en el pasillo y contiene la respiración, esperando que entren a buscarle para alguna misión. Realmente necesita algo que le obligue a dejar de pensar en lo lejos que sintió a Magnus la última vez que le vio y lo cerca que está de perderle a él también.

Se sobresalta cuando el móvil empieza a sonar y se le detiene el corazón un instante cuando ve el nombre de Magnus en la pantalla. Respira hondo una vez antes de responder, cerrando los ojos como si así las palabras que espera escuchar al otro lado del teléfono fueran a dolerle menos.

  * ¿Alec? -tampoco es Alexander esta vez y el nefilim siente como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.
  * Sí -suena más seco de lo que pretende, pero no puede evitarlo.
  * ¿Dónde estás? -parece notar cierta preocupación en la voz de Magnus, pero no quiere hacerse ilusiones, así que sacude la cabeza, alejando la posibilidad.
  * En el Instituto -de repente le asalta una idea-. ¿Ocurre algo? -aferra con fuerza el teléfono y abre los ojos, incorporándose en la cama hasta estar sentado-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Es Izzy?
  * No es eso -unos segundos de silencio y Alec no sabe si sentirse aliviado o no por lo que va a escuchar-. ¿En qué parte del Instituto estás exactamente?
  * En mi habitación, ¿por qué?
  * Te importaría salir, no puedo abrir un portal ahí dentro, ¿recuerdas?



El corazón empieza a latirle muy deprisa y tiene que contenerse para comenzar a sonreír. Coge la cazadora y corre por los largos pasillos, pidiendo perdón sin detenerse cuando empuja a alguien en su carrera. En cuanto sale a la calle un portal se abre frente a él y Alec saca una daga de algún lugar entre sus ropas por puro instinto.

  * No voy a atacarte, Alec -la voz de Magnus parece un poco divertida y Alec frunce el ceño-. Ha sido un largo día y agradecería no tener que gastar mis fuerzas manteniendo el portal abierto, ¿te importaría…?



Cuando atraviesa el portal que le lleva al loft de Magnus siente una extraña tristeza y un cansancio tan agudo que casi no puede ni sostener el móvil junto a su oreja.

  * Pensaba que no ibas a llamar -dice, dejando caer el brazo, el móvil totalmente olvidado.



Magnus está en la terraza, de espaldas a él y Alec apostaría a que tiene una copa en la mano.

  * No pensaba hacerlo.
  * ¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho?



De nuevo el silencio y Alec cierra los ojos. De repente se siente incapaz de enfrentarse a eso, no ahora. Así que da un paso hacia la puerta, deseando salir de ese lugar, alejarse de Magnus y volver al Instituto, un lugar conocido, donde sabe lo que puede esperar y lo que los demás esperan de él.

  * Si has llamado por… -se atraganta con la simple idea de que Magnus le rechace, así que traga saliva y continúa-. Esta noche, no. Hoy no puedo. Simplemente…



Da otro paso hacia la puerta mientras habla y cuando la última palabra queda suspendida en el aire, da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida, pero la voz de Magnus le detiene como si contuviese un hechizo.

  * No he llamado para romper contigo, Alexander.



Y cuando Magnus pronuncia su nombre, de repente las cosas no parecen tan malas y Alec se siente mucho mejor. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarse al brujo.

  * Magnus, lo siento -espera que su voz transmita realmente cuánto lo siente porque no sabe cómo hacérselo entender.
  * Lo sé. Pero dijiste que no volverías a apartarme si las cosas se ponían mal.
  * No te estaba apartando -da un par de pasos en dirección a Magnus, realmente necesita tenerle cerca, pero teme ser rechazado-. Pagué mi frustración y mi enfado contigo, pero no te estaba apartando. Sé que te preocupas por Izzy… y por mí.
  * Nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño, Alexander. No podría.



Asiente porque sabe que es cierto. Sólo ha confiado de ese modo en dos personas antes de conocer a Magnus, Izzy y Jace. Son sus hermanos, su familia, lo más importante de su vida. Y ahora Magnus también está en ese selecto grupo.

Magnus, que como esperaba tiene una copa en la mano, termina el licor de un trago y luego se sirve otra, aunque la deja sobre la mesa.

  * ¿Izzy ha vuelto? Me crucé con ella cuando salía del apartamento de Raphael.



La mención de su hermana hace que el cansancio vuelva tan pesadamente como unos minutos antes, cuando estaba seguro de que Magnus iba a romper con él.

  * Y no devuelve mis llamadas. No sé qué puedo hacer. Me dijo que Raphael le salvó la vida y que yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba.
  * Te dije que Izzy es una buena mentirosa. No quería que su adorado hermano descubriera qué le pasaba, pero ahora que lo sabes se siente tan avergonzada que te culpa porque es más fácil que asumir su culpa.
  * Pero tiene razón.
  * No, no la tiene.
  * He estado muy ocupado con lo de la copa y la espada. Y… nosotros -Magnus alza una ceja y le mira de reojo, así que se apresura a aclarar lo que ha dicho-. No es que me arrepienta de ninguna de las dos cosas, no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Valentine destruye el submundo y tampoco voy a dejarte de lado.



Magnus asiente y coge la copa, acercándose de nuevo al balcón.

  * Aún así debí haber insistido más cuando me dijo que no le pasaba nada. Sabía que no era solo cansancio, pero pensé que habría vuelto a las andadas y se escapaba de noche para verse con alguien… No esperaba que fuera para chutarse con ayuda de un vampiro.
  * He hablado con Raphael. Siente algo por tu hermana, o al menos cree sentirlo, pero estaba demasiado colocado con la sangre de un cazador de sombras para estar seguro de ello. De cualquier forma, no creo que le haga daño… -Magnus hace un gesto con la mano al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Alec-. Más del que ya ha hecho, quiero decir.
  * Sé que quieres a Raphael, pero…
  * Es como un hijo para mí, Alec. Es una larga historia y algún día te la contaré, pero no es malo, de hecho puede que sea el vampiro más cabal que he conocido y confío en él.



Asiente y permanece de pie, en medio del salón, observando cómo Magnus mira al cielo en esa despejada noche de invierno. No sabe muy bien qué tiene que hacer, si debe irse o quedarse. Ni siquiera sabe si la conversación que han tenido significa que las cosas están bien entre ellos o Magnus aún no está convencido de que deban seguir adelante con su relación.

  * Debería… -Magnus se gira para mirarle en cuanto escucha su voz, sus ojos entrecerrados como si se le escapara el sentido de algo que debería tener muy claro.
  * ¿Quieres irte? -la voz del brujo suena un poco rota.
  * No, pero no sé si quieres que me quede.



La sonrisa que le dedica Magnus es lo mejor que le ha pasado en todo el día.

  * No te hubiera llamado si no quisiera que te quedaras.
  * Creí que…
  * ¿Iba a romper contigo? Magnus ladea la cabeza y luego la mueve ligeramente en un gesto tan típico en él que Alec no puede dejar de sonreír. Una vez te dije que habías desbloqueado algo en mí que llevaba mucho tiempo bloqueado. No soy tan idiota como para rendirme ante las primeras complicaciones. Las relaciones requieren de mucho esfuerzo, ¿recuerdas?



Alec asiente y por primera vez desde que Jace y Clary irrumpieron en el loft para impedir que acabaran de tener una conversación, el nefilim sonríe de verdad. Está dispuesto a esforzarse todo lo que sea necesario si el premio es estar con Magnus.

  * ¿Una copa? -Magnus no espera respuesta y le sirve una, tendiéndosela sin acercarse para obligarle a acercarse a él.



Se la bebe de un trago y deja la copa sobre la mesa antes de girarse y poner las manos a ambos lados del cuello de su novio, apoyando la frente en la suya. Puede que Magnus le haya perdonado, pero necesita estar seguro de que el brujo entiende lo que va a decirle.

  * Tú también eres importante, Magnus.



Nota cómo los brazos del brujo rodean su cintura y le estrechan contra su cuerpo antes de que los labios de Magnus tomen los suyos y su lengua se abra paso en su boca, dejándole el corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada.

  * Lo sé.



 


End file.
